Things he had not expected
by Miss.Heart Of Swords01
Summary: This are oneshots of things that Vincent did not expect for Yuffie to do or a way that he did not expect for Yuffie to be. They all come together for a big finally. Please no bad reviews. If I have spelling errors or such tell me, also ideas are welcomed. Thanks
1. Looks

**Things he didn't know and things that surprised him. Reasons why he couldn't call her an annoying brat like everyone else did**.

_The final fantasy characters are not mine._

The first thing that had surprised him about Yuffie Kisaragi had been the stare she had given him when he had first met her.

The first time he had seen her, he had woken up after a long time of nightmares, and memories. He had seen their faces looking at him as if he were a weird specimen (he was used to it already), wearily of but what annoyed him the most was the screech that the small one was making.

Once he had understood her words he added the word to his list of names or nicknames (however anyone wanted to call them). To add to this he was angry and frustrated from being woken up from his sleep in this state, he had to shut her up and **now **before his head exploded. The only way to do that was to look at her directly in the eyes and scare her with his look, like he had done with many other bigger, (apparently) more mature man and women. But when he looked at her she didn't wither like many other man or women, looked away or fidgeted instead she looked at him right in the eyes.

She had not been scared or even flinched. It was rather as if she had been studying him, measuring him; it had been at that moment that he had known she was not who she seemed to be. Or what others saw her as, because apparently the rest of the group seemed grateful that he had shut her up and they also seemed to think that she shut up with fear. When to his eyes that was not apparently so; this was interesting. They had misjudged her, **he **had misjudged her. Yes this definitely interesting.


	2. First Time Fighting

**Things he didn't know and things that surprised him. Reasons why he couldn't call her an annoying brat like everyone else did**.

_The final fantasy characters are not mine._

The first time that he had seen her fight had been at their camping site in a forest; it had almost come as a surprise attack if it weren't that he had already been awake. The monsters where almost on them when he had woken the closest group member- which at that time had been Cloud-. He had woken up quickly with sword ready to fight.

"They are almost here, you should get ready" those had been all the words that he had muttered but they had been enough. Cloud had been up in a second waking everyone up until only the little ninja remained asleep.

Cloud had looked at her still at sleep with an annoyed expression on his face. "Damn she is the hardest to wake up."As soon as those words left his mouth the little ninja was already getting up, with weapons ready in hand (in a corner of his mind he wondered where she hid that many weapons in her attire). Back straight, eyes narrowed, and feet slightly parted in battle position, a small nod was given to signal her readiness.

That had apparently not only surprised him but also the rest of their group. What Cloud had said was true she was always the hardest to wake up. But these were not normal morning, this was in the middle of the attack, and that meant getting ready as soon as possible.

When their enemies had attacked he had been surprised that Yuffie had been everywhere, silent as she never was out of battle (which was saying a lot). Her body a great mechanism of deadly movements, her weapon or weapons seemed to come with her body and move with her body. One moment she was throwing a knife besides Tifa the next she was besides him or Cloud throwing even more knifes.

Her fighting had been a series of kicks and punches that although they were not as strong as Tifa's they were as efficient and even more beautiful for they seem to be part of a dance. With a great finale that he was sure he had seen only a couple of people would do.

As soon as it ended she went back to the annoying and loud Yuffie that they all knew, but during her fight he had seen the girl with the intelligent, measuring eyes that he had seen the first time. He supposed that whenever she had that look and that posture she was not a teenager but a fighter- a **ninja**- in all its glory.

He looked around to see if they saw what he did but none of them did. The group had not realized her final movements; they had not realized how rare and precious those were for not many could learn them. He had, he had seen them and recognized them. And once again Yuffie Kisaragi had surprised him.


End file.
